Los giros de la vida
by Samary Danna
Summary: Se sirvió un poco de ponche en un vaso de plástico y después dio la vuelta para poder volver a su estúpida esquina emo. Aunque claro, con la ayuda de la maravillosa suerte que le acompañaba ese día, le tiro al chico más sensual y popular de escuela, de nombre Alfred F. Jones, todo el contenido del vaso encima.


Bueno, aquí traigo otro fic, aunque ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes cuando estaba de vacaciones. Creo, solo creo, que mi forma de escribir cambio un poco en este fic… quizás para mejor (¿?)

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío… bla, bla, bla.

Arthur Kirkland, estudiante en su último año de instituto, con una inteligencia envidiable y, además, un caballero con sexys cejas de varias capas; ese era él. Pero a pesar de tener todas esas cualidades estaba solo en el baile de fin de curso, jodidamente solo. Hasta una planta, cuando se había acercado a cogerla, le había evitado; porque, sí, a pesar de parecer imposible ¡una estúpida planta había huido al verle!

No lo entendía, ¡de verdad que no lo hacía! Ya que lo de la planta no fue lo peor de todo. Lo peor fue que el Bad Friends Trio lo había rechazado cuando intentó juntarse con ellos, es decir, "esas cosas amorfas" lo habían marginado a él. ¡A él!, el más maravilloso y sensual inglés que había pisado la tierra. Además, diciéndole algo como "Lo sentimos, eres muy aburrido y ñoño, y nos arruinaras la fiesta". ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?! Lo que pasaba es que no sabían lo que era la diversión; porque tejer, jugar al bingo y componer poesía ¡era lo más divertido del mundo! Sí, definitivamente los ñoños eran ellos.

En resumen, estaba completamente marginado en esa fiesta… vamos, que estaba sentado en una esquina, más solo que la una, como un jodido estúpido que no tiene vida social mientras todos se divertían como los adolescentes llenos de feromonas que eran. Por un momento prefirió dejar de pensar en eso e irse a por un vaso de ponche, bebida rosa y homosexual típica de esos asquerosos bailes.

Se sirvió un poco en un vaso de plástico y después dio la vuelta para poder volver a su estúpida esquina emo. Aunque claro, con la ayuda de la maravillosa suerte que le acompañaba ese día, le tiro al chico más sensual y popular de escuela, de nombre Alfred F. Jones, todo el contenido del vaso encima.

-¡Y-yo, l-lo siento t-tanto! -intentó disculparse mientras tartamudeaba como un retrasado y se ponía muy rojo. Rojo no precisamente por la vergüenza, sino más bien porque el líquido hizo que a Alfred se le pegase la blusa al cuerpo, y por lo tanto se le marcaran todos los músculos. Es que… ¡joder!, estaba tan bueno. Sí, sabía que eso sonaba muy gay, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo enamorado de él y no podía evitar que los pantalones lo apretaran nada más mirarlo.

-No pasa nada -le dijo con una sonrisa ladina que casi le provocó un orgasmo- Voy al baño a intentar limpiarlo y ya está, no te preocupes -sí, no sólo su cuerpo era genial, sino que su personalidad también era de lo mejor… bueno, si excluimos su raro complejo de héroe y su manía meterse en lo que no le llaman, hasta se mete en la vida de las piedras, por muy increíble que parezca.

-Y-yo te acompaño a a-ayudarte -se ofreció rápidamente mientras el jodido tartamudeo seguía ahí. Pero que quede claro, lo hacía porque era un caballero y no porque quería estar a solas encerrado gaymente junto a Alfred en el baño, ¡claro que no!

-¿De verdad? -pudo observar que en los ojos de Alfred apareció, inexplicablemente, un brillo extraño: uno de excitación, morbo y, se podría decir, esperanza- ¿Tu pareja no se enfadará por dejarla sola y plantada? Además, sin ponche -a continuación señaló su camisa para respaldar sus palabras

-N-No -¡¿por qué cojones seguía tartamudeando?!- Porque mi pareja p-pues…. p-pues -por un momento pensó en mentir para no quedar tan mal delante de su amor platónico, pero como lo único que se le ocurría era algo así: "Pues verás, mi pareja se ha tenido que ir porque le han salido hemorroides", prefirió decir la verdad- No tengo

-¡Oh!, ya veo -el brillo en la mirada de Alfred se intensificó; era tan intenso que le pareció que echaba rayos purpurinosos por los ojos, que le dejaron ciego por un buen rato. Pero, la verdad, no entendía la razón de tanto brillito, más del normal- Da la casualidad de que yo tampoco tengo. Genial, ¿no?

Abrió sus ojos al máximo y casi dejo de respirar mientras por dentro bailaba la "macarena", ya que si no había oído mal ¡Alfred no tenía pareja! Aunque eso no significaba que de pronto se le declarase y le dijera algo como "¿Quieres ser mi princeso*?" y después casarse, tener una casita en el campo, con un unicornio como mascota y veinte hijos, además de vivir felices para siempre.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Alfred empezó a caminar hacía el baño lo siguió andando tranquilamente para que este no se diera cuenta de su emoción; aunque en lugar de eso, más bien daba saltitos tipo Heidi.

-Bien - de la nada, cuando llegaron al baño, Alfred cerró la puerta tras él con seguro mientras hacía otra vez su sonrisa orgásmica. Eso no fue lo más extraño, si no que le arrinconase contra la pared y con la mano libre, ya que la otra estaba apoyada en la pared para evitar una posible huida, le acarició suavemente los labios y el cuello- Me gustas, Arthur. Me gustas mucho y desde hace mucho tiempo; es simplemente que no me atrevía a decírtelo por miedo al rechazo, pero ya que hoy es el último día de instituto quería arriesgarme. De verdad, te amo

Parpadeó, para después ponerse más rojo que un tomate, hasta el punto de batir el record mundial si es que había uno para sonrojos. No podía estar más feliz, un poco más y potaba arcoíris.

-Y-yo… Y-yo … t-también te a-a-a-a-amo - a pesar de estar tan feliz no podía mantenerle la mirada, así que se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

-Eres tan tierno -Alfred le cogió una de las manos con la que se tapaba la cara para después besarla dulcemente- Por favor, déjame ver tu rostro -después le apartó la otra mano y a continuación besó suavemente sus labios.

A esto cerró los ojos fuertemente y se puso rígido debido a la sorpresa, pero conforme el beso se iba alargando se relajaba y empezaba a disfrutar de la sensación.

-Estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿verdad Arthur? -le preguntó con una sonrisa para después volver a besarlo.

- S-sí -a pesar de todo ese fue uno de los mejores días de su vida y, sí, al final sí que sería el princeso de Alfred para siempre.

.

.

.

_*Princeso__: ya sé que es príncipe, pero lo de princeso me mata y quería ponerlo XD _

_Este fic fue escrito casi entero en la hora de química (ya que faltó la profesora) y en alternativa… Sí, me aburría mucho XD. Aunque, la verdad, no tenía planeado subirlo._


End file.
